The It Girl
by pooksta
Summary: At first, it was the stage and the thousands of fans screaming my name. Then, it was the fancy hotel rooms, huge mansions, and crazy parties. But now it's just me, the road, and a trip back home.


A/N: I'm trying something a little different from the last story I wrote called Lamb of God. I hope you like it. I always wanted to write something about Lizzie being famous. I really hope it doesn't sound the same as the other stories about Lizzie being famous. I trust you'll tell me if it does, though.

The 'It' Girl

Chapter One Calling it Quits

"Lizzie!" There was a slight pause. "Lizzie, wake up," the voice said, shaking her out of her deep sleep.

Lizzie blinked as the brilliant morning sunlight pored through the windows of her Beverly Hills mansion.

"What?" her groggy voice inquired.

"Look!" Lizzie's publicist, Mark, pointed to the front page of a popular gossip magazine.

"Am I pregnant, sick, or a snobby diva this week? Who am I with? Why is my reputation on the line this time? What scandal have they found regarding my past?" Lizzie asked, sitting up in her bed.

"No! Worse. You're quitting."

"What?" Lizzie's eyes widened as she read the bold print on the front of the magazine. "Lizzie McGuire Has Had Enough: The Pop Princess Calls it Quits." There was a huge picture of Lizzie trying to hide her face from a camera to compliment the headline. "Well, it's better than last month's headline where I had been diagnosed with breast cancer at the tender age of 16."

"No. Cancer is good. Cancer makes people feel bad for you and, therefore, support you. Quitting makes people remember why they don't like you, and they try to let go by telling themselves that you weren't that great to start with. We don't want that."

"Whatever." At this point, Lizzie didn't really care what America thought of her. "How did you get in my house, anyways?"

Mark pulled out a key and waved it in front of Lizzie's face. "You gave it to me so I could get in, in case of an emergency."

Lizzie snatched the key out of Mark's hand, and then grabbed the magazine Mark was holding and held it up for him to see. "This," she said, pointing at the front cover, "is not an emergency. Now, be a good little publicist and fix this mess."

"Sorry. It's just that a year ago, this would have been a huge emergency in you book. You would have already called the magazine to complain and set up an interview with them to set everything straight. Not to mention, you would have called-"

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired right now. Maybe it's just me, but my second world tour seemed more exhausting than the first."

"But that tour ended a month ago. The record company has already been bugging me for a week to get you back into the recording studio. Your tour and cd were so wildly popular that they want to get you back to the sound room soon so they can get another cd out before the buzz settles down."

"And another cd would mean yet another world tour," Lizzie said, thoughtfully.

"Exactly! Lizzie, you're huge right now. Every magazine in the country wants you on their cover. Every little girl wants to be like you, and every boy wants to be with you. Lizzie, you're the 'it' girl."

"Yeah. Every magazine wants to know every detail of my life. Every paparazzi wants a picture of me. Every person wants my autograph. You know, I can't do this anymore. I've had it. I quit."

"What! You can't quit; you're on the top of your game right now. Quitting is the last thing you should do right now."

"Mark, I hate the attention, the mobs, and the paparazzi. I hate the limelight. I'm tired and I'm done. Look at me. I'm 16 years old and I live in my own house. That's not even normal."

"This is better than normal. This isn't just a house. It's a mansion in Beverly Hills with _your_ name on the deed."

"I need a break."

"I think what you need is a caramel latte and a nice hot bath."

"No, Mark, I need a family, some friends, and my life. I quit."

"Lizzie, is there anything I can say to talk you to of this?"

"No. My contract with the record company was finished at the end of my tour, and I've been putting off renewing it."

"Which is exactly why you're getting this bad publicity." Mark pointed to the magazine in Lizzie's lap. "Look, why don't you just take a couple months off. Go spend the summer in Hildredge with your friends and family. We'll talk again at the end of the summer."

Lizzie sighed. "Fine, but I'm not making any promises about returning in the fall."

"Okay, but I think you'll come to your senses by the end of the summer. I'm going to go call the magazine now and set them straight."

"Okay."

"Enjoy your summer, Lizzie."

"Thank you." Mark turned around and exited Lizzie's master suite, leaving her all alone. She slid back down under her covers and sighed.

Lizzie could still remember tat fateful trip to Rome. After the duet with Isabella, everything became a blur. She had hardly returned to America when she got a call from Isabella, asking Lizzie to do some shows with her. Then, the record companies started calling and she landed a huge deal with Hollywood Records. The next thing she knew, she was filing for independence from her parents so she could work more. Then, her fame exploded.

Lizzie stilled lived at home after she filed for independence, but she was hardly ever there with her long, crazy hours in the recording studio and world tour. After Lizzie got back from her first world tour, life at home just wasn't the same. As much as she loved her family, she had grown prematurely into an adult, and felt ready to move out. Her record company was also pushing her to move to Los Angeles so she could be closer to the recording studio.

It had been two years, and Lizzie was now 16 and going on her junior year of high school, but by this point, she had dropped out of school and was being tutored. She had been on two world tours, both cds had gone platinum in a matter of weeks, and six of her songs had been in the top ten at least once, but Lizzie had never been a huge fan of the limelight, and the fun and games had worn thin.

A/N: Let me know what you're thinking. Is this worth expanding on, or does it seem like just another Lizzie being famous fan fic? Be brutal!


End file.
